


Detroit: Becoming A Person

by WillieNillieFlys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor, Connor just trying to figure it out, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Just Friends, alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieNillieFlys/pseuds/WillieNillieFlys
Summary: Now that Connor has “Become Human” its time for him to see what type of person he’s become.





	1. Natural Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Connor takes a shower to wipe of the grime of the revolution.
> 
> Hank takes notice of Connor’s hair.

Hank looked at his watch once more and sighed as the minute changed.

He had been standing at Chicken Feed for the past two hours, praying that Connor had gotten his message. It was snowing, barely, but enough to make him wish he had another layer.

He was almost ready to give up, when he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned and almost laughed.

It was Connor, his hair wet and sticking to his face, his jacket dripping water and some blue blood (that hopefully wasn’t his). Looking nothing like the android leading the thousands of androids that the entire world saw on the news.

Hank smiled, something he hadn’t done in a while. A real smile, one that made its way all the way up to his eyes.

Connor smiled back a small smile, looking exhausted, but with all the heart Hanks did.

Next thing either of them knew Hank was pulling in Connor for a hug.

Connor let out a laugh, more a sob, or relief. Holding onto Hank tight.

“I am so fucking proud of you.” Hank mumbled against Connor’s shoulder. Connor only tightened his grip on Hank and let out another sob of relief.

“Come on.” Hank pulled away from Connor and placed his hands on the younger man’s (yes he was a man now) shoulders. “Let’s go home and get you cleaned up. Your a fucking disaster area.”

———————

The moment Hank opened the door Sumo charge Connor and hit him so hard Connor fell to the ground. Connor laughed and rubbed Sumo’s head. “Yeah I missed you too.”

Hank pulled Connor off the floor and stood him up. “Go take a shower. I’ll see if I can find some old clothes for you to wear.”

Connor nodded and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

It was the same as it was the other day when he came in with Hank. He took off his jacket and tie, hanging them on a towel holder. He started to undo his shirt when he realized he didn’t have a towel.

He opened the door and poked his head out to see Hank walking down the hall with clothes, and a dark green towel,in hand. An old t-shirt that looks like it hasn’t been touched in 10 years, and a pair of sweatpants that said DPD down the side.

Hank heard the door open as he walked up and froze. He looked so human.

No jacket, no tie, top buttons of his shirt open and his hair dripping wet, made him look so, so, human. Hank handed him the old clothes and towel and gave Connor a small smile. “This is all I got. Sometime soon we’ll go and buy you more.”

Connor nodded and walked back into the bathroom. He his stuff off the hooks and placed them on the toilet and the towel on the towel rack.

He took the rest of his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He stared at the knobs for a moment.

He turned one, nothing happened. He turned the other, again nothing. He pulled up the middle knob when finally water poured out of shower head.

He smiled as the water hit his face. The warm water feeling much better than the cold rain.

He washed his hair and his body with the bottles on the shelf. He was about to turn the shower off when a light blue bottle caught his eye. A bottle of conditioner.

A bottle bought two years ago. He checked the expiration date on the bottle and saw it was still good. He shrugged to himself, why waste it?

He let the conditioner smooth out his hair and he brushed the knots out with his fingers. 

There now he was done. 

He smiled to himself as he turned the shower off. He grabbed the towel and rubbed his hair, getting most of the water out stapling the dripping. He dried off his body and put the clothes Hank left him. The pants were a little loose, but they had a tie, so he tied them tighter, but the shirt fit well.

When he entered the living room to see Hank sitting on the couch. Connor sat down next to him but his head back on the back in the couch, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

“Tired?” Hank asked keeping his eyes on the game.

“Drained.” Connor confirmed. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. “My hair feels soft.”

Hank let out a snort and turned to the other. “What?”

“My hair. It’s soft. There’s none of the gel that Cyberlife designed me with.” He said opening his eyes and looking at Hank out of the corner of his eye.

Hank just nodded and turned back to the game.

Connor opened his eyes minutes later to see Hank on the edge of his seat.

There was 20 seconds left. The Detroit Serpents were only down one point.

One shot from Quinzky and they’d be in the final four. 

Hank held his breath as the ball left Quinzky’s hand. 

The ball swished through the basket and Hank jumped up cheering.

Connor felt his mouth pull into another tired smile. “Who won?”

“The fucking Detroit Serpents with a score of 67 to 66 baby! There going to the final four!” Hank hollered and Sumo barked. Hank turned to Connor, who clapped his hands, too tired to cheer.

“Alright. I’ll let you sleep now. Or charge or whatever.” Hank said getting up.

“Night.” Connor mumbled into the couch’s decorative pillow.

“Night.” Hank called back.

—————-

When Hank woke up the next morning he was surprised at the lack of a hangover. Then he remembered the events for the day before.

He sat up in his bed and could smell something being made. And holy shit did it smell good.

When Hank walked into the kitchen he froze once more. 

Because Connor’s hair was curly. 

Connor’s hair was CURLY!

“You hair is curly?!” Hank found himself asking.

“Yes. I never understood why they would design me with curly hair then gel it back. But my natural hair is curly.” Connor said placing the omelette on the table.

Hank stared at him for a couple of seconds more before sitting down. “Looks good. You should wear it like that.”


	2. Getting Clothes And Friends (Maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank drags Connor to the store to buy clothes then ditches him. Connor is left to fend for himself, the shopping assistant helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Everest and calls herself Even (pronounced like Evan) but it’s spelled like her name.

“Connor!” Hank called as he entered the house, placing the groceries on the table.

Connor walked in slowly, as if waiting for Hank to yell at him. “Come on. Get in the fucking car.”

“May I ask where we are going?” Connor followed Hank out the door.

“We’re going into town to get you some new clothes.” Hank told him as he sat down in the car.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I have on now?” Connor’s LED spun yellow as he looked at himself. He was wearing his Cyberlife suit, without the jacket (because fuck the jacket that’s why).

“One you need more than one shitty outfit. Two, you want to wear different clothes every day. And three, you need something that’s not a fucking suit.” Hank explained as he started the car.

Connor was still looking at himself when Hank honked the horn. “Get your ass in the car. I wanna get this over and done with.”

—————————————————

Hank pulled Connor into a thrift store at around 11:05, Hank got distracted and left said thrift store at 11:08.

Connor watched Hank leave in agony his LED blinking between yellow and red, now what was he going to do?

“Can I help you with anything?” A voice asked from behind him.

He turned to see a woman, around 25. She had brown hair with purple highlights, and hazel eyes.

Everest Coleman

Birthdate: August 15th 2013

Criminal Record: None

Everest? That’s an interesting name.

“I don’t know.” Connor said and looked back at the door to see if Hank was coming back.

“Well, what are you looking for?” Connor looked back at Everest.

“Clothes. I need more clothes, this is all I own.” He pointed to his Cyberlife uniform.

“Alright then. The clothes are this way.” Connor followed Everest through the isles of random trinkets till they reached the back.

“I’m Even (pronounced like Evan) by the way.” She said as they reached the clothes.

“My name is Connor.” He said back politely.

“So Connor. What kind of clothes are you looking for?” Everest or Even looked at him expectantly.

Connor just shrugged.

“Alright well, let’s get you started on some causal stuff. Things you can wear everyday.” She said and walked towards the T-Shirts.

“Why kind of music do you like?” She asked looking at some shirts.

“On the car ride here we listened to some older rock music. I enjoyed that.” Connor said thinking to the songs in the car.

“Any band or singer names?”

“One I enjoyed was called ‘Panic! at the Disco’.” Connor said and Even smiled.

“Alright. I can work with Panic.” She then grabbed a couple of shirts of the band he named and a couple of others she said he should look at.

He mentally made a list.

Bands To Listen Too  
-Fall Out Boy  
-My Chemical Romance  
-OneRepublic  
-Imagine Dragons

She then walked over to the jeans. She grabbed some really dark blue ones and black ones. Placing all of them into Connors hands.

“What’s your favorite color?” She asked looking at Connor, who’s LED turned yellow in thought.

He liked red.  
He liked green.  
He really liked blue.  
But his favorite… purple.

“Purple.” He said and Even nodded in thought.

She walked over to the sweaters and pulled a dark purple and light purple one and placed them into Connors arms.

She then looked at him. “Do you like blue?”

Connor nodded and Even placed a couple of blue sweaters on his pile.

They then went to dress shirts. “So, you walked in with a guy earlier, who was that?”

“My partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Well, he was my partner but I don’t work at the Police Department anymore, so I guess now he is just my friend.” Connor explained.

She placed a couple of dress shirts, some blue, purple, white, black, and a gray one. “Do you live with him?”

They both walked over to the dress pants. “Yes. I suppose.”

“Suppose?” She repeated placing three pairs on his pile.

“We never decided that I was staying with him. He just took me home with him one day and, I never left.” Connor said and his LED spun yellow.

“That’s sweet.” Even said and started towards the sweat pants.

Connor went to follow her but stopped when he saw something.

A waistcoat. Connor could see himself in one, at the DPD like in those old cop shows.

“Do you want a couple of waistcoats?” Connor nodded and Even threw a couple onto the pile.

“And now some PJs or comfy stuff.” She continued to throw more shirts and pants onto his pile.

By the time they were at the register Connor could not see over the pile.

“Alrighty, let me ring you up.” She said with a smile. Connor frowned as he watched the number go up and up, he did not want Hank to spend so much money on him.

Speaking of Hank, he sent him a text saying he found everything he needed.

By the time she was done his price was much higher than he would have liked.

Even must have seen the disappointment on his face because she put her hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, first time customer discount.”

She pressed a couple of buttons and the number dropped to a third of the price.

“Are you sure?” Connor asked knowing that there was no discount.

“Positive, but, you have to come back and tell me if you like those bands.” Even smiled.

Connor nodded as Hank walked in.

“How much shit did you get?” Hank asked when he saw the number of bags.

“I got seven T-Shirts, two hoodies, seven pairs of jeans, two pairs of dress pants, five dress shirts, five sweaters, six long sleeved shirts, three pairs of sweatpants, one pair of sneakers, and another pair of dress shoes.” Connor recited as Even placed the last of his stuff in a bag.

“That’ll be 74.40.” Even read off and Hanks jaw dropped.

“Really?” He said and Even nodded. “Not gonna fucking argue on that.”

Hank placed his card into the machine, three seconds later the machine beeped and he removed the card.

“Bye Connor!” Even called as they left.

“Goodbye Even.” He said back.

“She seemed nice.” Hank said as they placed all the bags into the back seat.

“Yeah. She was.”


	3. Banquets and Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus hasn’t contacted Connor in weeks.
> 
> In fact the last time they spoke was their goodbye after Markus’s speech. 
> 
> So why was he calling now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if anyone reads this but if you do I need an outside opinion.
> 
> I don’t know if I wanna do a Connor/Kara
> 
> Or a Connor/Everest
> 
> The more I write Connor and Everest I want them to be a couple but I also really want Connor/Kara to be a thing so....
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts?

Connor had not heard from Markus since the day Markus gave his big speech. So when Markus called Connor did not know how to feel.

 

“Markus?” He asked quietly, to not disrupt Hanks nap on the couch.

 

“Connor!” Markus started happily. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good. How are you?” Connor repeated, still wondering why Markus had called.

 

“Good. I was wondering if you wanted to come to banquet with me, North is busy with negotiations in China and Simon and Josh are in Russia.” Markus explained. 

 

“When?” Connor questioned, even though he knew he would be free, it is not like he was doing anything ever anyway.

 

“This Friday. The event starts at 7.” Markus sent a copy of his invite.

 

Connor debated in his head for a moment.

 

“Alright. I would thoroughly enjoy accompanying you.” Connor decided.

 

Markus let out a sigh of relief. “Wonderful. I will be by with a car and pick you up at 6:30.” 

 

“See you then.” Connor then ended the call.

 

——

 

“Is it a date?” Hank asked him as he placed his beer on the kitchen table and sat watching Connor walked around the table.

 

“No. Markus is in a relationship of sorts with North.”  Connor clarified and Hank nodded.

 

“So he just invited you? Seems odd. You haven’t spoken in weeks.” Hank retorted.

 

“I suppose he does not have many friends. Though I would not really consider him my friend. We did not talk much.” Connor opened the fridge and pulled out an apple.

 

“Maybe he wants to become friends with you?” Hank offered.

 

“Maybe.” Connor mumbled lost in thought as he ate his apple.

 

“What are you gonna wear?” Connor looked back to Hank.

 

“I’m sure I’ll find something.” Connor said and tossed his apple into his other hand.

 

—-

 

Connor walked into the thrift store at 6:17 Friday night. 23 minutes before Markus was arriving at his house to take him to a banquet.

 

“Hey Connor!” Even called from behind the counter. She handed the last costumer his bag and he left. She turned her body and swung her legs over the counter. She sat on top, her body facing him. “You look fancy.”

 

Connor looked down at himself. He was wearing the light purple dress shirt with a brown waistcoat, and black dress pants.

 

“I’m going to a banquet, with Markus.” Connor began.

 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here.” Even hopped off the counter and started towards the ties.

 

“I’m nervous.” He stated.

 

“About what?”

 

“About, everyone hating me, or not trusting me.” Connor followed to where Even was standing.

 

“Who would hate you? I adore you.” She turned around and jumped. “One of these days I’m gonna put a bell on you.”

 

She handed him a dark blue tie. “Here.” 

 

“Thanks.” He whispered and put it on. “I’m just scared that they will think I still work for Cyberlife. Or something like that. Because it was my job to stop them all. And I just show up to one of their parties.”

 

Connor huffed. He could not get this god damned tie.

 

“Oh stop that.” She snapped in front of his face so he would look at her as she started to fix his tie. “You, are an amazing person, and if they don’t like you. Fuck them.”

 

“I hardly see how that would help.” He joked and she laughed.

 

“I always like someone more after I sleep with them.” She joked and Connor smiled.

 

“Go home and knock em dead!” She said and pushed him out the door.

 

“I never paid!” He called as he was being pushed out.

 

“Just bring it back tomorrow.” She told him as the doors closed.

 

——

 

When Markus showed up Connor almost self destructed his stress level was so high.

 

He walked up to the door just as Markus knocked.

 

He waited a second and opened. Markus looked dapper as always, in a black suit and tie, and his kind smile. “Hello Connor.”

 

“Markus.” He greeted. He stepped aside and let Markus in. “Do you want anything or do you just want to leave?”

 

“I would hate to be late.” Markus replied trying not to be rude.

 

“Alright then. I’ll grab my jacket and we can leave.” Connor walked into the living room and took the jacket he laid on the arm. “Hank, we’re leaving now.”

Hank turned and nodded. “Alright. Have fun, and if you’re not having any don’t be afraid to come home. Especially if your uncomfortable.”

 

Connor nodded and walked to the door. “Bye Hank.”

 

Markus followed Connor outside to the taxi he was taking to the banquet.

 

“Why did you invite me to come?” Connor asked after a moment of silence.

 

“I thought this was the perfect excuse for us to become closer friends.” Markus admitted.

 

Connor nodded. “Well, I look forward for tonight.”

 

Markus smiled. “As do I. And I much say, having a friend there will make the night much more bearable.”

 

——

 

When they walked into the fancy room Connor and Markus gave each other a look.

 

They were the only androids.

 

Every other person in the room looked too old to be an android model. They quickly walked towards the back of the room where tables sat. 

 

When they sat down at an empty table they could tell that people were off put by their presence. People would look at them and whisper.

 

And Connors bright yellow LED probably was not help.

 

“I thought there would be more androids.” Markus said softly, as if not to offend the humans.

 

“I don’t know if I’m relieved that there aren’t or terrified.” Connor joked and Markus laughed.

 

“Agreed.” Markus laughed. Once it was quiet again Connor stood.

 

“I want food, we should go get some food.” Connor pulled Markus up and towards the buffet table.

 

They grabbed some delicious looking pasta and sat back down.

 

“Tell me about your father.” Markus said and Connor looked at the other confused.

 

“Father?” Connor echoed, as if he never heard the word. He thought for a moment on who could be seen as his father when his eyes widened. “You mean Hank?”

 

Markus’s eyes widened too. “Yes. Are you two in a relationship? I’m sorry to offends I simply assu-”

 

“No. We are not in a relationship. Or a romantic one at least.” Connor interrupted, his face showing disgust. “Never romantic.”

 

Connor remained quiet for a moment after debating the title ‘Father’ for Hank. Hank had been there for Connor to help him with his deviancy and let him live in his house. He did care for Hank dearly, but would never want to replace his son, Cole.

 

“I’m sorry to make you uncomfortable, I simply thought that-” Markus tried to apologize again but was cut off my Connor once more.

 

“No. I suppose I do see Hank as a father figure, he certainly has helped me greatly and does care for me. And I do care greatly for him.” Connor smiled at the revelation, but frowned at a thought. “But don’t want to make him think I’m trying to replace his real son.”

 

“I know my father loves both me and my brother equally.” Markus said smiling at how far Leo had come.

 

“Your father?” Connor had not known he had a family.

 

“Carl Manfred, the painter. Before I was his caregiver, but he treated me like a human being, treated me like a son. I love my father. My brother and I don’t exactly fret along but, I suppose I care for him.” Markus explained.

 

The two talked for a while more before Connor stood. “I’m going to get a drink. Would you like one?”

 

“No I am fine.” Markus declined and watched Connor walk off.

 

Connor approached the table with glasses of champagne, and took one. He turned around and bumped into a man, making the champagne spill all over Connor’s clothes, ruining his tie.

 

Even was going to kill him.

 

“Watch where you going fucking plastic.” The man sneered.

 

“I apologize sir, I had not-”Connor began but was cut off.

 

“Did I give you permission to talk?” The man said poking his chest.

 

“No.” Connor shorly responded.

 

“Then why the fuck did you-” 

 

“Is there a problem here?” Connor looked over the man’s shoulder to see Markus.

 

The man turned and paled slightly at the leaders presence. “No. Of course not”

 

Markus looked tre man up and down. “I would hope that you were not bothering Connor, he is a very close friend of mine.”

 

Connor smiled at the words. The man looked down at the floor. And through gritted teeth said, “We were merely discussing the champagne.” 

 

Then the man stalked off. Connor smiled at Markus before frowning. “I ruined my tie.”

 

Markus laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry, you look fine.”

 

Connor shook his head. “No my friend, Everest, works in a thrift shop and let me borrow it, free of charge as long as I brought it back tomorrow.”

 

Markus shook his head with an amused smile. Suddenly he became serious. “Are you alright though?”

 

Connor only chuckled. “I am a detective android, I was made to deal with the worst of the worst. Dealing with him is nothing.”

 

Both men smiled before walk-in back over to their table, two glasses of champagne in hand.

 

“Thank you though. I appreciate you helping me.” Connor said sitting down.

 

Markus patted his back as he passed him to his own seat. “Anything for a friend.”   
  



	4. Apologies and Andersons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Markus tell Connor androids have worker rights, he becomes ecstatic to rejoin the force. But something needs to change before he gets there.

Markus had called him earlier that morning. Excitedly telling him that working laws for androids were officially being put in place. Meaning that he could get a job, and would get paid by said job.

 

Connor was nearly bouncing with excitement as he told Hank. 

 

“What do you wanna do?” Hank had asked him.

 

“Go back to working with you.” Connor responded immediately, as if he had been thinking about this for weeks, and he had.

 

Three weeks after he put in his application, Connor was starting to feel doubtful. Just because androids could get jobs, did not mean that they would be hired. 

 

But Hank had returned from the station, bag in his hand, and the largest smile. “Connor! Come here!” 

 

He got up from the couch and met Hank in the kitchen. Hank handed Connor the bag and pulled out his phone. “Why are you recording me?”

 

Hank only smiled. “Just look at what’s in the fucking bag.”

 

Connor opened the bag to see a couple of papers. The first one was a birth certificate. Many androids had been getting these, so they had things like social security numbers and official last names. 

 

Connor looked up and Hank when he read the name. Connor Anderson.

 

Connor Anderson.

 

He was an Anderson. 

 

“So…” Hank asked watching him carefully.

 

“I’m an Anderson.” Connor whispered, as if scared Hank would deny it.

 

“Absolutely son.” Hank then gestured for him to get the rest of the stuff out of the bag. “There’s more.”

 

Connor looked back in the bag too see a badge and a gun. He looked back up at Hank and he nodded.

 

He slowly took out the badge and let out a laugh. It said Detective on it and Connor smiled. “They hired me?”

 

“Of course they hired you. One, your a walking forensics lab, and two,” Hank walked over and put his arm around Connor’s shoulders. “You’re an Anderson. How could they say no?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Connor walked into the precinct, wearing dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and a gray waistcoat (he was diggin’ the waistcoat look.) behind Hank, as he lead Connor to his new desk. 

 

Connor smiled at the nameplate on his desk. DET. Anderson. “Anderson!”

 

They both turned to Fowler. “I need both of you.”

 

Once in Fowler’s office both men sat and waited for whatever was going on.

 

“One, welcome to the force Connor.” Connor nodded in thanks. “Two, I’ve decided to place the two of you in charge of android related cases, whether the androids the victim or the suspect. I want you two on it. Understand?”

 

Hank and Connor nodded. “Good. Now get out of my office. I’ve already sent the files to your computers.”

 

“Looks like it’s gonna be a busy day for us.” Hank said as they were walking back to their desks. Both froze when they saw Gavin Reed, shyly waiting for them to come back.

 

“Detective Reed?” Connor got his attention. The other man jumped and looked up at them. 

 

“Hi. Connor. Look, I-. I wanted to apologies for how I treated you. I was an asshole, because I thought you were going to take over the entire precinct. So we got you a little gift.” Gavin said holding up a box. Connor raised his eyebrows. “It’s a welcome gift. A bunch of us chipped in.”

 

He opened it and his jaw dropped. It was a coin, the size of a quarter, that said  Detective Anderson on the front, on the back waa Connor and underneath was RK800. “Wow.”

 

“You were always playing with that coin of yours, and we thought that you would enjoy one of your own.” Miller said joining the conversation. 

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Connor whispered. “Thank you. This means a lot.” Connor smiled at the two and Fowler opened his door. 

 

“Now get to work.” The three hurried to their desks. 

 

Connor smiled, working here was going to be a blast.


End file.
